New Year s Eve
by Tinoka
Summary: Nyota Uhura wouldn’t be seen at the annual New Year s Eve Party if Gaila and Christine hadn't insisted. Spock/Uhura


**Title:** New Year's Eve

**Author**: tinocka

**Pairing:** Spock/Uhura

**Rating:** PG-13?

**Wordcount:** 857

**Summary:** Nyota Uhura wouldn't be seen at the annual New Year´s Eve Party if Gaila and Christine hadn't insisted.

It was not that Nyota disliked parties.

She loved music and considered herself a social person. She did, however, prefer small events with people she actually knew and had something to talk about with. She wound most certainly not be seen at the annual New Year´s Eve Party organised by the Academy if Gaila and Christine hadn't insisted. She was helpless against their joined effort.

As soon as they arrived at the party, however, she was unceremonially ditched for boyfriend Korby, who, if anyone wanted to know Nyota's opinion, was self-centred bastard, and multiple-night-stand Kirk, who was even worse.

Why did they want her to go, anyway?

She sighed and poured herself a drink. She looked around, searching the faces of the cadets and instructors present. She was trying to find someone sensible and preferably at least a little sober.

She noticed Commander Spock and smiled. When she approached him, he acknowledged her presence with a nod.

He was wearing a formal uniform and holding a tall glass filled with what Nyota was certain was water.

She greeted him in Vulcan and he returned it, his tone approving. "Your pronunciation is improving, Cadet."

"Thank you, Commander," she said and before he had a chance to tell her thanks were illogical, she continued. "Don't you think a uniform is little too official?"

She saw his eyes scope the room as if looking at what the others were wearing. Only then he answered: "I do not own any Terran clothes expect of the uniforms. I deemed Vulcan clothing inappropriate."

She translated it as: "Everyone would stare at me and I wouldn't like it."

She smiled and nodded.

"I had time today to read the final essays," he said. "Yours was," he hesitated for only a short moment, "exceptional."

While they conversed, his eyes were focused on her face, never travelling to take a look at her body. On one hand she considered it polite and a pleasant change after having to deal with annoying cadets, who thought with organs that were surely not their brains. On the other, it was a little disappointing.

They were discussing the differences between High and standard Vulcan, when they were interrupted by a man Nyota knew as Captain Pike.

"Spock," he greeted, smiling from one ear to the other, gesturing with the glass in his hand. "Cadet..."

"Uhura, sir."

"Nice to meet you, Cadet Uhura." He turned to Spock. "I like to see you enjoying yourself. A proper gentleman would ask Cadet Uhura for a dance, though." He raised his hand to pat Spock's shoulder but then changed his mind. He spotted someone else and grinned. "Cadet Kirk!" With that he disappeared in the crowd of dancing bodies.

"Cadet Uhura?" Spock asked with expectation clear in his usually toneless voice.

"You don't have to," she answered, feeling suddenly very shy.

He put his glass onto a table and took hers from her hand. "I wish to," he said.

It was strange, dancing with someone who avoided touching any of her bare skin. Her heart was, however, pounding in her chest and she felt her body fill with happiness. She raised her eyes to look into his.

They were almost human.

"It's almost midnight," she said.

"Indeed."

"Do you have any resolutions for the New Year?" she asked.

"I see no logic in making them," he admitted. "However, I understand it is important for many humans. Have you made any?"

"I'm too perfect to change," she answered.

"And obviously modest."

For a moment Nyota wondered whether to feel bad about that statement but then she realised his eyes were smiling. Otherwise not a muscle moved in his face. It was amazing.

The music stopped suddenly.

A number created from light appeared on the wall opposite of them. 10. It was not changing yet.

"Friends," an unrecognisable amplified voice called. "Let's count down to the New Year! Ten!"

The number shivered slightly, its colour changing from yellow to red. Then it disappeared for a moment and appeared again, shaped as nine.

"Nine!" the people called, excitement filling the air.

Nyota looked at the commander standing by her side. His face was turned to the wall, but his hand was still rested on her shoulder.

When she saw him for the first time several years ago, she had decided he was the most handsome man she had ever met. He was also intelligent, polite and mysterious and her affection for him grew with every moment spend in his proximity.

"Three!"

She was quite certain he was interested in her. Interested in that way. She was not simply a student, she was a woman – an attractive and likeable woman. He had to see that, she knew he did.

"Two!"

She was, however, also quite certain that he would not make the first step.

"One!"

She pulled him to herself, pressing her lips against his lightly just as the "Happy New Year!" sounded in the background. He did not pull away.

"I hope I haven't offended you, Commander," she said quietly, searching his face. "It's a human tradition."

"I respect human traditions, Nyota," he answered, his eyes shining.

**A/N:** What's wrong with me? I could barely stand Spock/Uhura in XI, then I decided I had to respect it at the very least... and now I'm writing it? :D It has been quite some time since I written a real het fic...


End file.
